dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronologia do Universo DC (Pós-Crise)
Esta é a linha de tempo de acordo com a cronologia da DC após Crise nas Infinitas Terras, com pequenas alterações devido a Zero Hora e Crise Infinita. Eventos válidos até Flashpoint, quando os Novos 52 redefiniram o Universo. Passado primordial Antes do Big Bang *A entidade Hal Jordan / Parallax vai para o passado e é derrotado antes do tempo começar. *Imperiex destrói o universo precedente. É enviado para o passado novamente com Brainiac 13, que ajuda recriar o Big Bang. .]] Big Bang *A Fonte cria (e é criada pelo) Universo. * Anti-Monitor aparece no alvorecer da criação e tenta destruir o Universo. É detido pelos super heróis e O Espectro. *O Universo atual é criado por uma mão misteriosa, com um caldo de estrelas na palma da mão. Surge Espectro. *Os Perpétuos aparecem na existência. Aparecem em ordem: Destino, Morte, Sandman (Morfeus) (Sonho), Destruição, Desejo, Desespero e Deleite (sendo posteriormente substituída por Delírio). Algum ponto de tempo * O Primeiro dos Caídos se revolta contra a Presença. É muito complicado estabelecer a versão bíblica da cosmologia dentro do Universo DC, dado que Satan teria se rebelado após a criação do homem, e forçosamente Adão NÃO teria sido o primeiro ser humano, nem mesmo no planeta Terra. Também é matéria de especulação se o Jardim do Éden realmente estava situado na dimensão terrestre. No entanto, Satan (ou Lúcifer, embora algumas histórias criem distinção) por várias vezes já influenciou o Universo. * O Primeiro dos Caídos é banido e encontra o Segundo e o Terceiro dos Caídos, estabelecendo um Triunvirato. * Lucifer e os anjos que lhe eram simpatizantes travam uma guerra e são expulsos do Céu, caindo no Caoplasma, que depois se tornaria o Inferno. Um anjo que resolveu não ficar de nenhum dos lados é expulso, e ao procurar pelos anjos expulsos tem suas asas arrancadas por eles. Bilhões de anos atrás 18 Bilhões de anos atrás * Forma-se o Mundo dos deuses 17 Bilhões de anos atrás * Vida surge no Mundo dos deuses (começo do Segundo Mundo) 15 Bilhões de anos atrás * Vida humanóide alcança divindade no Mundo dos deuses. = 9 Bilhões de anos atrás * Por meio de acreção, Krypton e outros planetas se formam a partir de material galático e entram em órbita da estrela Rao. 5 Bilhões de anos atrás * .]]O Mundo dos deuses é destruído em uma guerra pela maior arma viva dos deuses antigos, Mageddon. Os deuses são mortos, e uma "Godwave" desencadeia-se no universo. Isto cria forças no universo (tal como a força da velocidade e o Metagene) que permitirá que determinados superpoderes surjam. Permite também o nascimento aos deuses novos. Mageddon é aprisionado em um dissipador da gravidade na curva exterior do espaço-tempo. O restantes dos antigos deuses fundam os planetas de Apokolips e Nova Genesis. Quando ocorreu a destruição do planeta que existia e deu origem a Apokolips e Nova Genese, o poder dos habitantes desse planeta se espalhou pelo universo. Os habitantes desse planeta eram deuses, por isso que os habitantes de Nova Genese e Apokolips, planetas gerados a partir dos destroços do antigo, são chamados de novos deuses. Quando esse poder se espalhou pelo universo, ele foi cair em determinados locais de certos mundos. Em vários planetas ocorreram surgimentos de deuses por conta desse poder. 4,5 Bilhões de anos atrás * O planeta Terra começa a se formar de poeira e gases ao redor do Sol. 4,4 bilhões de anos atrás * Krona, um Maltusiano, queria descobrir os segredos da própria criação do Universo. Construindo uma máquina para isso, ele observou por seu portal uma palma gigantesca com um caldo de estrelas na mão, quando a máquina explodiu. Esta tolice custou caro a toda a existência. Devido a esse ato, fora criado o Universo de Antimatéria de Qward. * ]]A mera existência disso liberou uma onda de mal que corrompeu milhares de mundos. Sentindo-se culpados pela catástrofe, os Maltusianos procuraram meios de acabar com este mal. Uma parte dos Maltusianos afirmava que o mal devia ser destruído, e se retiraram para outra dimensão, e tornaram-se os Controladores. A parte restante dos Maltusianos foram os Guardiões do Universo, que migraram então para o planeta Oa. A fim de desenvolver plenamente a ciência em seu mundo, eles baniram toda a magia aleatória do local na forma dum meteoro, o Coração Estelar, que foi lançado no universo. A príncipio, para ajudar a proteger o universo, eles engendraram uma raça chamada Psíons. Estes se rebelaram. A seguir, os Guardiões criaram os andróides Caçadores Cósmicos, que tiveram um destino parecido. Para impedir que a ordem se perdesse e que o universo entrasse em puro caos, os Guardiões do Universo dividiram todo o universo em 3600 setores, e para cada um deles, foi criado um anel que permitia fazer praticamente qualquer coisa que o usuário desejasse. Cada anel seria entregue aos seres mais honestos, mais destemidos e de maior força de vontade (a qual ativava os poderes do anel). Esses seres passaram a ser conhecidos como a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. 4,3 bilhões de anos atrás * Vida aparece em Nova Gênese e Apokolips. 4 bilhões de anos atrás * A vida começa a surgir no planeta Terra. 1 bilhão de anos atrás * Abnegazar, Rath e Gasth, conhecidos como os Três Demônios, governam a Terra primitiva. * Terra 1: Os Lordes da Ordem capturam os Três Demônios e os aprisionam em vastas câmaras sob o gelo, areia e água. Mas antes que os três demônios sejam sobrepujados pelos Timeless Ones, eles criam a Jarra Vermelha de Calythos, o sino verde de Uthool, e a Roda de Prata de Nyorlath, as quais, eventualmente, poderão libertá-los a partir de qualquer feitiço usado para ligá-los. Os Três definham em suas prisões por um bilhão de anos, até que Felix Fausto tenta libertá-los. Milhões de anos atrás 235 Milhões de anos atrás: * Dinossauros começam a surgir na Terra. 100 milhões de anos atrás *Começa a vida em Krypton *Capitão Átomo viaja pelo tempo na perseguição de Monarca e acaba na era dos dinossauros. Encontra também Chronos. 65 Milhões de anos atrás * O impacto de um meteoro em Yucatan, México, faz com que uma extinção em massa acabe com a Era Mesozóica. Cerca de 17% de todas as famílias, 50% de todos os gêneros, e 75% de todas as espécies são extintas. Nos mares reduz a percentagem de animais sésseis a cerca de 33%. A maioria dos dinossauros não-aviários extinguem-se durante esse tempo. Mamíferos e pássaros emergem como vertebrados terrestres dominantes. A maioria dos dinossauros são mortos, com apenas um remanescente dos dinossauros sobrevivendo em terras escondidas, como Skartaris e a Ilha dos Dinossauros, no Oceano Pacífico. 4,5 milhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Os Rmoahal, uma forma avançada de humanos, surgem em África. Eventualmente, eles colonizam o continente da Atlântida, onde eles dominam tanto a ciência quanto a magia. Alguns Rmoahal em Atlantis usam seu domínio de ambos para melhorar fisicamente seus corpos, transformando-se de uma raça de seres humanos de 3 m de altura com pele cor de mogno para uma raça de lagarto por infusão de DNA de dinossauro. Lord of Atlantis # 11 2,5 milhões de anos * Os Rmoahal abandonam seus assentamentos no continente de Atlântida devido ao início da Era do gelo e logo morrem devido a uma fraqueza contra o frio por terem infundido DNA de dinossauro em seus corpos. Lord of Atlantis #11 Milhões de anos atrás (quantidade não especificada) * Em um universo paralelo, Kell, o maior cientista da Terra, transforma sua Terra num paraíso usando de ciência avançada. Descobrindo a existência do multiverso, Kell procura aprender a origem do universo. Ignorando os avisos de que o universo será destruído se eles aprendem suas origens, Kell vai em frente com a sua experiência, apesar dos protestos de sua ex-assistente Sondra e do Conselho. Formando uma câmara de antimatéria, Kell entra nela e vê o início dos tempos repetindo-se diante de seus olhos. No entanto, Kell inadvertidamente desperta o Anti-Monitor, que inicia uma reação em cadeia de antimatéria que destrói toda a vida na Terra de Kell e, eventualmente, destrói todo o seu universo. Como ele ganha poder com a destruição do universo de matéria positiva de Kell, o Anti-Monitor liberta-se de seu cativeiro de quase nove bilhões de anos. Percebendo que a morte de cada universo de matéria positiva o torna mais poderoso, ele destrói o universo após universo com a antimatéria para expandir seu poder. Enquanto que no ínicio leva eras para o Anti-Monitor destruir um universo, ele finalmente aprende a destruir universos mais rapidamente como seu poder cresce. O Monitor também desperta e concede a Kell tanto a imortalidade como a capacidade de avisar os outros universos antes de serem destruídos, e Kell se torna conhecido como Pária. O Monitor também cria uma nave em que ele poderia viajar pelo multiverso, lutando contra o Anti-Monitor sempre que podia, mas o Monitor fica mais fraco com cada perda de um universo de matéria positiva, forçando-o a procurar campeões em todo o multiverso para lutar por ele. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 Milhares de anos atrás 800 mil anos atrás * Primeira Era histórica de Krypton começa quando clãs de nomades iniciam o uso de alfabeto e linguagem uniformes, compartilhar segredos metalúrgicos e a construir Jerat, a primeira cidade. 500 mil anos atrás * O Lorde da Ordem mais tarde conhecido na Terra como Nabu, o Sábio nasce em torno desta época no planeta Cilea. Fun Comics # 67 250 mil anos atrás *Um cientista chamado Bertron cria a criatura Apocalypse num planeta-colônia chamado Krypton, por meio de clonagem evolutiva. Os kryptonianos aprendem clonagem de Bertron. 200 mil anos atrás * O fim da Quarta Era de Krypton vê o aperfeiçoamento da clonagem. Como a Quinta Era de Krypton alcança seus meados, cada cidadão do planeta possui três clones, que são mantidos sob animação suspensa num banco de clones, e servem como repositório de órgãos, prolongando a expectativa de vida de suas matrizes. * O Erradicador foi criado como um sistema bélico há 200 mil anos por uma raça alien que estava morrendo e queria preservar sua cultura. Esta raça enviou vários destes artefatos pelo universo e um deles atingiu Krypton. Foi reprogramado pelo militarista Kem-L (ancestral de Superman) para preservar a integridade da vida kriptoniana (não permitia a Krypton assimilar culturas de outros planetas enquanto armazenando e preservando suas próprias). Pré-história 145 000 AC * Na antiga Atlântida, Ahri'ahn nasce como filho de dois feiticeiros, Calculha, seguidor da Luz, e Majistra, senhora da escuridão. Ele é criado por seu pai em Atlantis enquanto seu irmão Garn Daanuth foi criado por sua mãe em Mu. Ambos são iniciados nos mistérios da feitiçaria. # 6 Após a Primeira Convocação dos 12 Magos do Império rejeitar a sugestão de Majistra que eles deveriam desenterrar os cristais mágicos do Zodiaco enterrados sob cada cidade, ela tenta tirar partido da sua energia para se tornar uma deusa, arrancando os cristais do zodíaco e causando um cataclismo que ligeiramente inclina o mundo em seu eixo e quase destrói as 12 cidades de Atlantis em todo o mundo. O jovem Ahri'ahn se sacrifica a mando de seu pai para parar Majistra, fazendo com que seu corpo para ser destruído, em seguida, retorna os cristais Zodíaco de volta para as 12 cidades. Garn é feito albino no processo. Calculha é forçado ao exílio o seu próprio corpo carregado de energia ao Darkworld juntamente com o espírito de Majistra. O corpo de Ahri'ahn, transformado em uma bola de energia, é enviado para o coração de uma estrela por Calculha. Garn cresce para substituir Majistra como feiticeiro de Mu. # 4). 110.000 anos AC * O período glacial Würm / Wisconsin começa na Terra, predito pelos feiticeiros da Atlântida, como resultado dos Cristais Zodiac serem enfraquecidos pela tentativa de Majistra usá-los para obter divindade. # 4 101 mil anos atrás * A capital de Krypton, Kandor, é dizimada numa explosão termo-nuclear pelo Zero Negro, organização terrorista que era contra a clonagem. Isto inicia 1000 anos de sangrenta guerra civil. 100 mil anos atrás * O fim da guerra e o ínicio da Sétima Era inicia 100 milênios de paz em Krypton; no entanto, os habitantes se tornam frios e distantes, preferindo evitar contato uns com os outros. Com clonagem proibida, os kryptonianos descobrem outros meios de prolongar suas vidas. Por volta de 53.000 aC: * O Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth é derrotado pelo mago Tynan e lançada no sono eterno por 10.000 anos. # 26-27 50.000 A.C * Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Sideral fica preso nesta era. *Um homem da caverna do tipo Cro-Magnon chamado Vandar Adg, líder da Tribo do sangue, foi banhado na radiação de um meteorito misterioso, que lhe deu o intelecto e a imortalidade inacreditável, sendo conhecido nos dias de hoje como Vandal Savage. Um observador da Tribo do urso mais tarde aproximar-se-ia que o mesmo meteorito e transformaria no castigo merecido eterno do Savage, Homem Imortal, possuindo o poder de ressuscitar como um personagem novo cada vez que é morto. Assim era Atlantis 43 mil AC Surge na Terra uma grande civilização, rica na magia e na tecnologia, que leva a formação de Atlantis. Os primeiros homo magi eram os atlantes pré diluvio, e o maior entre eles era Arion, o mago da Atlântida o feiticeiro supremo de Atlantida, aquele que tentou o máximo possível evitar que a ilha continente afundasse. Muitos anos após sua formação, Atlantis afunda. Algumas cidades sobrevivem debaixo d'água graças a suas abóbadas protetoras. A magia e a tecnologia fazem os atlantes continuarem vivendo debaixo d'água desconhecidos do resto da humanidade. * Os acontecimentos de Arion, Lord of Atlantis: Surge na Terra uma grande civilização, rica na magia e na tecnologia, que leva a formação de Atlantis. Os primeiros homo magi eram os atlantes pré diluvio, e o maior entre eles era Arion, o mago da Atlântida o feiticeiro supremo de Atlantida, aquele que tentou o máximo possível evitar que a ilha continente afundasse. Muitos anos após sua formação, Atlantis afunda. Algumas cidades sobrevivem debaixo d'água graças a suas abóbadas protetoras. A magia e a tecnologia fazem os atlantes continuarem vivendo debaixo d'água desconhecidos do resto da humanidade. ** O espírito de Ahri'ahn é tutelado pela deusa Jheryl dentro de uma parte da Darkworld conhecido como o Gem negativo. Enquanto 100.000 anos passam no mundo real, menos de duas décadas passam para o jovem. * Calculha, prometendo salvar Atlantis da Segunda Idade do Gelo, usa sua mágica para trazer o espírito de Ahri'ahn de volta à Terra dentro de uma estrela cadente que é realmente uma pedra preciosa rubi. A gema é encontrado por Wyynde, que é guiado pela voz de Calculha para colocá-lo sobre a pirâmide de Prime Mages. Ahri'ahn renasce como Arion sem memória cheia de seu passado ou seu tempo no Darkworld. # 4-5 * Amizade com Wyynde (mais tarde o tenente Wyynde) eo tenente (Lady) Chian (mais tarde Capt. Chian), Arion torna-se alta Mage do Atlantis e recebe a orientação de forma astral do Calculha. Ele promete para evitar a Idade do Gelo. Garn Daanuth na cidade agora vazia de Mu se torna consciente do retorno de Arion bem e toma medidas. # 5 * Calculha orienta Arion para ir em busca de respostas para parar o iminente idade do gelo, apenas para cair em um mortal si mesmo coma. Arion batalhas livre de um ser cósmico chamado de Sun-Sphere que erradamente pensa que ele é seu filho por causa de sua ligação com a estrela-gem que o trouxe para a Terra. # 55-62. * Garn Daanuth assume filho do rei D'Tilluh M'Zalle de Thamuz e envia os Cavaleiros do Dragão contra a cidade de Golden Gate. Arion e seus aliados atender Mara, um metamorfo adolescente de Thamuz cuja família é morto por Garn. Arion e Garn descobrem que são irmãos. Garn mata Calculha, que deixa um pouco de sua essência mágica dentro de um globo de cristal Arion quebrado, a fim de derrotar Garn. Arion aprisiona a alma de Garn em seu próprio corpo. # 1-8 * Arion evita a idade de gelo com a ajuda do Icestarr sedutora cuja exoneração do sol mágico contribuído para o problema. Ela dá sua vida quando o exemplo de Arion mostra a ela o significado do amor. Arion fica com apenas uma fração de seu poder original. # 9-10 * Após a morte de seu pai Sh'Roco, Wyynde relutantemente retorna a Khewannan-tu para se tornar o novo "chefe" ou Dhonu. Com a ajuda de arion ele derrota o xamã mal Wintermoon. # 13 * Chaon apresenta como Sacerdote Trykhun a fim de enganar Arion em acabar com toda a existência durante a sua batalha sob a cidade deserta de Mu. Arion intercepta-lo dentro da Chama de Hjerta. # 14-15 * Arion encontra uma tribo de homens-animal mutantes e seu líder Bylgor o homem-leão. Estas vítimas de experimentos por um técnico desconhecido, que se esconde dentro de Atlantis, Arion livre quando ele mostra-lhes misericórdia. # 16 * Wyynde toma uma noiva tribal chamado Fawndancer pouco antes Garn escapa de dentro Arion e destrói a terra natal de Wyynde com uma onda enorme. Arion consegue contar com a ajuda da deusa Deedra para transformar Garn em ouro maciço! Wyynde reencontra Arion em suas viagens. # 17-19 * Arion e companhia navegar os mares com o capitão Bloodmore of the Unicorn Black como Arion se baseia em cristal de energia do navio para expulsar o deus do mar bravo Altana. Wyynde descobre que sua noiva tribal Fawndancer foi transformada em uma sereia por ataque mágico de Garn em sua terra natal. # 20-22 * Garn retorna ao normal e usa sua mágica para transformar todos os Atlantis contra Arion antes de tentar prendê-lo em Darkworld. Arion escapa do outro reino dimensional e enterra Garn dentro do lugar mágico! # 23-25 * Arion derrota o mal Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth e seu servo mortal, o abadessa de Kr'Rth e tenta ganhar nova magia da Weaver. Enquanto isso, Lady Chian salva uma jovem chamada Lyla das leis tribais duras de seu pai, o Huntsman, em seguida, aprende do retorno de Arion para Atlantis. # 26-28 * Arion e viagem empresa para a terra natal de Chian de Hoshan onde ele é enganado pelo velho amante de Chian Tomokata em permitir escuro Majistra de ganhar a sua pedra preciosa rubi. Ele aprende os detalhes de seu passado dentro do Gem negativa e quebra forma de espírito de Majistra após a deusa Jehryl convence o tecelão em restaurar poderes perdidos originais de Arion! Arion restaura o corpo de Wyynde a forma humana, mas não faz nada para sua mente alterada, que ainda é animalesco. Rei D'Tilluh se mata e Wyynde que tinha sido transformado em um homem-animal é restaurado corporal. # 30-33 * primeira Convocação da Mages do Arion é interrompido quando um dos convidados Rhajeem revela que ele se transformou mal e tenta assumir o controle da cidade. Arion permite que um dos monstros do mal assistente para levá-lo fora em uma outra dimensão. # 34-35 * O novo Rei M'zalle é morto quando antigos atlantes retornar do espaço após eras de distância da Terra. Eles são derrotados quando um dos seus Esok se volta contra eles e Arion batalhas do mal Chaon. O corpo de Chaon é temporariamente destruída por Arion, mas é tarde demais para impedi-lo de afundar a cidade da Golden Gate. Arion leva os sobreviventes para encontrar um novo lar. A irmã de M'zalle T'Galla torna-se rainha do Império. ESPECIAL 40 mil AC *A Godwave atinge a Terra pela primeira vez. 35 MIL AC * Na Terra, pessoas banhadas com a Godwave viraram os titãs mitológicos e mais tarde a sua prole foram os deuses gregos. Também caíram parcelas do poder gerando os deuses nórdicos, os que deram poder a Capitão Marvel, os deuses romanos e outros panteões (começo do Terceiro Mundo). 30 Mil AC * Anthro, um homem primitivo, transformar-se-á em um líder entre seres humanos evoluídos. * Cidadãos de Nova Genese e Apokolips atingem divindade (começo do Quarto Mundo). *Os Guardiões do Universo realizam alterações genéticas na espécie marciana, dando lhe uma fraqueza do fogo. Uma nave espacial cai na Terra, contendo um guardião do universo e um marciano. O Marciano mata uma tribo de Cro-Magnons e é morto mais tarde por Vandal Savage. *Um praga destrói a maioria da raça marciana. Milhares de anos atrás: *Um jovem guerreiro na dimensão de Geralth vende sua alma para o deus da guerra Dgrth em troca de talento sobrenatural para a guerra. Ele passa a ser conhecido como Stalker. 15000 anos atrás * Uxas visita a Terra e cria as divisões entre os deuses gregos e romanos. 14000 anos atrás * Primeira aparição de Metron. 10000 AC (estimado): * Kong, um adolescente Cro-Magnon, é expulso de sua tribo junto com a mãe, pelo líder da tribo Trog, seu pai, que temia uma profecia que dizia que seria destronado pelo próprio filho. Kong cresce para ter muitas aventuras, mas é desconhecido se conseguiu vingança contra seu pai. 7000 AC * Jebediah, um jovem de Canaã ganha poderes dos deuses Marzosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam e Lumium, tornando-se o Campeão. Entrementes, ele tem muitas aventuras, até que um dia é seduzido por uma demônia em forma humana, que dá a luz Blaze e Satanus. Quando as Três Faces do Mal (Terror, pecado, e perversão) aparece, seu poder é tamanho até para o poder do Campeão, que apela aos deuses por ajuda. Os deuses, relembrando-o de seu pecado, só o ajudam com a condição de que ele irá buscar um sucessor. Munido de poder extra, o Campeão toma uma grande rocha do Céu e outra do Inferno, selando as Três Faces entre elas, e assim criando a Rocha da Eternidade, a qual o herói passa a vigiar desde então. Por 3.000 anos, como o Campeão envelhece, até que os deuses que ele conhecia foram esquecidos por todos exceto si mesmo, ele se torna um grande bruxo, tomando o nome Shazam. 5000 AC * Surge o Doutor Névoa, dos Guardiões Globais. Algum ponto de tempo * Dilúvio causado por Eclipso. Idade Antiga * ganha os poderes dos deuses egípcios com o Mago Shazam como mediador.|left]]2.600 AC: no antigo Egito, Thet-Adam tornou-se o Poderoso Adam, o primeiro campeão do Mago Shazam, que serviu ao príncipe Khufu (Queóps) (Khufu sendo a encarnação original do Gavião Negro). Depois, Thet-Adam enlouqueceu e queria abusar de seu poder. Como punição o mago Shazam pôs sua essencia de poder num escaravelho feito de jóias. Isto fez com que Adam retomasse sua idade real de centenas de anos, o que o matou instantaneamente. No tempo presente, reencarnou como Theo Adam, o Adão Negro. * Século XV AC: o Lorde da Ordem conhecido como Nabu migra do planeta Cilea e se torna conselheiro do Faraó que perseguiu Moisés. Ocorrem as pragas do Egito, e Nabu enfrenta o agente que matou os primogenitos: a entidade conhecida como Espectro. *2 Thanagarianos caem no planeta. Depois de suas mortes a cultura e a tecnologia são escondidas e sua civilização desaparece. O príncipe Khufu no antigo Egito e sua esposa Shayera usam a tecnologia para criar um equipamento de vôo, mas são mortos por Hath-Seth, seu sacerdote. Mais ou menos na mesma época, Nabu entra em animação suspensa. *Ainda no antigo Egito, o faraó Kha-ef-ra usando magia e tecnologia cria um escaravelho com poderes; Este escaravelho será descoberto na era atual por Dan Garret, o Besouro Azul original. * Orbe de Rá criada. * Vandal Savage assume a identidade de Khufu e se torna faraó; neste ponto, a Sociedade da Justiça da era moderna viaja no tempo e o enfrenta. *Para proteger as amazonas da perseguição, os deuses gregos transportam-nas a Ilha de Themyscira, onde não envelhecem. *1004 AC: Liga dos Antigos 2000 anos atrás * Yalan Gur, um alien renegado da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes é espancado mortalmente por chineses que ele tentou dominar, ao mesmo tempo que o Coração Estelar cai na China. Nesse momento, seu corpo em chamas fundiu-se com o Coração Estelar, dando origem à futura Chama Verde que comporia o anel e a bateria de Alan Scott. O Coração Estelar é achado por um artesão que o esculpe na forma duma lanterna. Império Romano *Centurião Alfa aceita ser levado por aliens e passa séculos entre eles. *Um jovem gladiador chamado Marcus torna-se o Golden Gladiator. *Júlio César era na verdade Vandal Savage. Idade Média 660 * Jong Li, monge chinês, é escolhido como o primeiro representante terrestre da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. = Século VI *Cavaleiro Silencioso, uma encarnação de Khufu. *Merlin dá ao Cavaleiro Brilhante uma armadura mágica. Ele é posteriormente posto em estado de animação suspensa. * , um demônio da casta dos rimadores.]]Morgana Le Fey destrói Camelot; Etrigan invocado do Inferno por Merlin. Século VIII * Vikings viajam até o que seria conhecida como América 7 séculos depois, e trazem Arak, da tribo Quontauka, até a Europa. Século IX Entre 800 a 814 * Arak serve a Carlos Magno. Século X 968 *Príncipe Viking desbrava os mares. 1300 anos atrás * Uxas mata seu irmão Drax no momento que este iria assumir o poder para torna-se Darkseid, e se torna no lugar dele. 1000 anos atrás * A Godwave passa uma segunda vez pela Terra. Século XIII * Dispersado no tempo após batalhar Nebula Man, Cavaleiro Brilhante perde a memória e serve sob Genghis Khan por algum tempo antes que ele é resgatado pelo Sandman, Superman, e Metamorfo. League of America # 101 século XIV * A encarnação de Khufu neste era é Koenraad Von Grimm, filho de um ferreiro na Alemanha. Idade Moderna século XVI *1542: O navegador italiano Vincenzo Gnanatti descobre as terras onde hoje situa-se Metropolis. .]] *Nasce numa tribo nomade da Arabia o homem que será conhecido em nossos tempos como Ra's al Ghul. Ele descobre os segredos da Câmara de Lázaro, que permite a ele estender sua vida. *Para combater a perseguição aos judeus no Gueto de Praga, o Rabi Loew cria o Golem a partir do barro, para que este seja um defensor do povo judeu. Mais tarde um conselho de rabis estipula que um agente humano servirá melhor, e fabricam o uniforme vivo do Ragman. *Capitão John Smith, encarnação de Khufu. séc. XVII * 1620: Midway City fundada. * 1624: Cidade de New York fundada. * 1634: Metropolis fundada pelo holandês Paul De Vries. * 1635: Gotham City fundada por Capitão Jon Logerquist, mercenário sueco. * 1673: Fundada a cidade de Happy Harbor em Rhode Island. * 1678: Fundada Calvin City em Connecticut pelo protestante John Calvin. 400 anos atrás *Nasce Lobo no planeta Czarnia, muito para o desespero de seus habitantes, começando com a própria parteira. séc XVIII 1708 * Ivy Town fundada. 1723 * Descobertas as terras onde um dia será Coast City. * Fundada a cidade de Cloister, em Vermont. Aqui jaz a Mansão do Mistério que nos anos 50 pertenceu a Mark Merlin. 310 anos atrás * Orion, filho de Darkseid, nascido por meio de sua segunda esposa, Tigra. 301 anos atrás * Scott Free nascido em Nova Gênese. 300 anos atrás * Izaiah torna-se o Pai Celestial; faz o Pacto com Darkseid, trocando de filhos. 250 anos atrás * Grande Barda nascida em Apokolips. 1775 * Nosso Planeta, um embrião para o Planeta Diário, começa a ser publicado. Fundado por Joshua Merriweather. 1778 * Coast City fundada, servindo como posto militar espanhol (Forte St. George) para controlar o tráfego naval na Baía de San Francisco. 1783 * Primeiro Banco de Metropolis estabelecido. 1797 * Star City fundada por Coronel Jeb Star (originalmente a cidade foi chamada Forte Plymouth). 200 anos atrás * Scott Free foge de Apokolips para a Terra. 1800 * A cidadezinha de Littleville em Wyoming começa como posto de comércio de peles. século XIX * Cidade de Dos Rios fundada. * Heróis do Velho Oeste: Jonah Hex, Bat Lash, Cinnamon, El Diablo, Scalphunter, Nighthawk, El Papagayo, Pistolera, Quentin Turnbull, Max Mercúrio, Pow Wow Smith, Super-Chief, Terra-Man, Tomahawk e Trigger Twins. *Nighthawk lincha Jim Craddock depois de supor que ele abusou sexualmente de Cinnamon, mas de alguma forma Craddock escapa da morte e ressurge como um fantasma. O Cavalheiro Fantasma descobre que deve vagar pela terra até que o espírito de seu assassino vá para o próximo plano de existência. Infelizmente, Nighthawk e Cinnamon viram a ser a reencarnação das realezas do Antigo Egito, Príncipe Khufu e Chay-Ara, que estão destinados a reencarnar indefinidamente. *Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Vigilante I e seu sidekick Stuff the Chinatown Kid ficam presos 20 anos no Velho oeste, fato de que Vigilante não se arrepende. *Central City começa a ter notoriedade com a construção de uma ferrovia transcontinental. 1806 * Keystone City fundada 1817 * Universidade de Metropolis fundada. 1836 * A Universidade Hudson é estabelecida em New Carthage, município de New York. 1843 * Hub City fundada por Horatio Grubb, apostador de Chicago. 1847 * Fundada Civic City, que foi QG da SJA durante curto período nos anos 40. 1862 * Cidade de Blue Valley, em Nebraska, fundada pelo fazendeiro Cornelius Blue. 1867 * Waymore fundada em Nebraska. 1870 * Smallville fundada no Kansas. 1897 * Falece o fazendeiro Isaiah Dubois, dono da terra onde hoje está construída a Prisão de Belle Reve. 1899 e sua irmã pelos místicos Os Sete.]] * 31 de dezembro: No Meio-Oeste norte-americano, um culto demonista tenta invocar Satã para descer à Terra no limiar do novo milênio. Para isso, tinham de oferecer como sacrifício duas crianças inocentes, um menino e uma menina, roubadas de uma família. Mas algo deu errado, e o chamado foi atendido pela entidade Koth, e não por Satã. Koth imediatamente declarou que de nada lhe serviria duas almas inocentes, pois sua preferência era por espíritos corruptos e pecadores. Assim, quando o relógio tocou as 12 badaladas anunciando o novo milênio, Koth devorou todos os membros do culto. Na confusão, os dois garotos - Richard e Rose - foram salvos por um homem chamado Zator, que os levou para a Cidadela dos Sete, uma poderosa organização de místicos. Idade Contemporânea , realiza o ritual que prendeu Sandman (Morfeus) por várias décadas.]] 1912 *Janos Prohaska (Falcão Negro) nascido em Krakóvia, Polônia. Primeira guerra *Ás Inimigo. 1916 *Sandman (Morfeus) aprisionado pelo Rei Daemon. 1920 * A cidade de Middleton começa como resort de esquiagem. 1935 *Depois de passarem anos estudando as artes ocultas, Doc e Rose criados pelos Sete, mudaram para Nova York. Como Dr. Oculto e Rose Psychic, começam suas carreiras como detetives sobrenaturais. Era de Ouro , em seu primeiro uniforme.]] Surgem os primeiros super-heróis 1938 *Junho, 1938: Os escritórios do Planeta Diário mudam para o prédio onde se encontra até os dias de hoje. *Outubro 31, 1938 : Surge o Vingador Escarlate, primeiro super herói mascarado. (Nota: Na cronologia Pré-Crise, o Superman da Terra 2 marcou o ínicio da Era de Ouro). * Jay Garrick torna-se The Flash após inalar gases de água pesada. 1939 * O agente thanagariano Paran Katar chega à Terra, e usando o nome Perry Carter torna-se amigo de Carter Hall, ajudando-o secretamente a desenvolver o metal enésimo, que desafia a gravidade. Carter Hall torna-se Gavião Negro. * Alan Scott torna-se o primeiro Lanterna Verde da Terra, porém não subordinado a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. * Jim Corrigan assassinado por gangsters e torna-se hospedeiro do Espectro. * Ultra-Humanóide tem seu cérebro transplantado pra o corpo de Delores Winter. * Na Feira Mundial de New York, o Sandman (Wesley Dodds) faz sua primeira aparição pública enfrentando o Fantasma da Feira. Sandman se desentende inicialmente com o Vingador Escarlate, que ele julgava ser um criminoso. Na mesma Feira, um jovem Dr. Silvana entra em contato com diversas ciências que o inspiram a um dia se tornar um perverso cientista. * 1 setembro: Segunda Guerra Mundial começa. * Darrel Dane inventa o soro do encolhimento e se torna Pequeno Polegar. * O astrônomo Ted Knight inventa o bastão gravitacional e se torna Starman. Ele passa a agir somente em Opal City até 1941. 1940: *Johnny Trovoada ganha controle sobre Yz, o Relâmpago, por pronunciar a palavra Cei-U. * O mago Shazam chega em Fawcett City; ele defende a cidade contra a influência de sua filha Blaze por erigir uma proteção mística que retarda a passagem do tempo. * Rex Tyler desenvolve as pílulas Miraclo e se torna Homem-Hora. * * Condor Negro chega a civilização. * Kent Nelson termina seu treinamento místico com Nabu e torna-se o Sr. Destino. * Abelha Vermelha. *Tio Sam aparece pela primeira vez no Século XX. * Happy Terril se torna Ray I. * Al Pratt termina seu treino sob Joe Morgan e torna-se o Átomo * Ma Hunkel torna-se Tornado Vermelho I * .|left]]A Sociedade da Justiça, primeiro grupo de heróis, foi formada a pedido do Presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que procurava ajudar os aliados na Europa sem envolver oficialmente o povo americano. Roosevelt havia prometido aos americanos envolver os EUA somente se houvesse ataque pelas forças do Eixo, como ocorreria em Pearl Harbor, um ano depois. O grupo, formado pelo Sr. Destino, o Lanterna Verde Alan Scott, The Flash Jay Garrick , o Homem-Hora, o Sandman Wesley Dodds, o Gavião Negro (Hawkman), O Átomo original e O Espectro frustraram os ataques de Hitler a Inglaterra, bem como um bombardeio a Casa Branca. 1941 * Seguindo a invasão da Grécia pela Alemanha, Helena Kosmatos invoca as Fúrias mitológicas e se torna Fúria. *Eel O'Brian torna-se o Homem Borracha, o Paladino Flexível. * Lady Fantasma, Miss América, e Bomba Humana começam suas carreiras. tinha Ultra Vision.]] * Cego por uma explosão criminosa, o Dr. Charles McNider descobre enxergar perfeitamente no escuro. Ele cria o infra-óculos e as bombas blecaute, e torna-se o herói conhecido como Dr. Meia Noite. * Ted Grant torna-se o Pantera. * 30 junho: Com a distribuição de tecnologia no ano de 2000, T.O. Morrow tenta conquistar a Terra. A LJA viaja de volta no tempo para apreender os itens, mas são capturados pelo Espectro e uma suspeitosa SJA. * 1 julho: A SJA descobre o futuro que T.O. Morrow espera construir. Sendo mais terrível do que o futuro da LJA, eles liberam o grupo e derrotam Morrow. Quando a LJA volta para o futuro, a SJA perde toda a memória do evento. * Ian Karkull reúne um time de vilões (Alexandre o Grande, Lightning Master, Doutor Doog, Tarantula, Wotan, Sieur Satan, e Zor) a fim de matar os futuros presidentes dos EUA. Os vilões são detidos pela Sociedade da Justiça. O corpo de Karkull é destruído, o que libera radiação mágica que mantém os membros da SJA jovens por anos. * Senhor Incrível * Sideral e Faixa. * Dezembro 7, 1941: Costa dos EUA bombardeados pelos kamikazes japoneses; Uma primeira leva de heróis formada por Tio Sam são gravemente feridos ou mortos durante o ataque; EUA entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. O grupo All-Star Squadron foi formado pelo Presidente Roosevelt originalmente para findar a Segunda Guerra na Europa. Durante o período, todo o front Europeu ficou debaixo duma barreira mística. Personagens místicos ou suscetíveis a magia ficavam sob o domínio do Führer, e meta-humanos comuns tinham seus poderes temporariamente cancelados. Esta foi a explicação porque a Segunda Guerra, com pesos pesados como Espectro e Sr. Destino do lado dos aliados, durou 10 anos, e não 10 minutos. Esta barreira foi criada pelo ocultista Rei Dragão (Dragon King) a serviço de Hitler, utilizando uma máquina energizada pelo Santo Graal e a Lança do Destino. * Combatentes da Liberdade se formam. *Personagens soldados da DC entram na guerra: Sargento Rock e a Companhia Moleza, Os Perdedores, Tanque mal-assombrado, Creature Commandos, Soldado desconhecido * ]] |left]] 1942 * Primavera: O Projeto M começa a usar o G.I. Robot para ajudar soldados americanos no Pacífico. * Starman encontra Johnny Pranto pela primeira vez. * A rainha Hipólita viaja para esta era vinda do presente e se torna Mulher-Maravilha muito antes de Diana, lutando ao lado da Sociedade da Justiça. * , a mãe de Mulher Maravilha, foi a primeira heroína a usar este nome.]] * O soldado Joseph Jones torna-se General Glória. Em uma missão para destruir uma instalação secreta nazista, Glória salta de pára-quedas sobre o Círculo Polar Árctico e mergulha nas águas geladas. Embora ele seja resgatado, ele esquece as palavras mágicas para ativar seu poder. * Mestre Judoca * Prof. Terry Curtis é curado de cancer por Ultra-Humanóide e se torna Cyclotron, temporariamente fazendo o jogo do vilão. Na mesma ocasião Will Everet se torna O Admirável. A Corporação Infinito viaja do presente para esta era e ajuda o All-Star Squadron contra Ultra-Humanóide. Átomo recebe radiação de Cyclotron. Cyclotron se sacrifica para destruir o corpo de Ultra. Flamejante II e Átomo (Al Pratt) adotam a filha de Curtis, Terri. * Johnny Quick casa-se com Liberty Belle. * .|left]]A Sociedade da Justiça enfrenta nazistas infiltrados na América Central e América do Sul (Sr. Destino vai ao Brasil, Gavião Negro ao México, Espectro na Argentina, Johnny Trovoada em Cuba, Átomo no Chile, Sandman na Venezuela, Starman na Bolívia, e Dr. Meia Noite na Colombia) * Young All-Stars se formam. * A Sociedade da Justiça consegue temporariamente driblar a influencia da barreira mística na Europa a fim de distribuir comida para as pessoas em vários países. 1943 * O vilão Black Barax e alguns membros da SJA do presente voltam no tempo até este ponto; os heróis, com a ajuda dos Combatentes da Liberdade e o Senhor Incrível conseguem fazer Barax voltar a sua própria linha de tempo. .]] 1944 * Sociedade da Injustiça Mundial é formada com vários inimigos particulares de membros da SJA. * A Sociedade da Justiça e o Escaravelho se unem para enfrentar o Rei das Lágrimas. * Solomon Grundy surge no Pantano Mortal. 1945 * Fevereiro: A entidade Stalker é evocado por uma seita de místicos aliados a Alemanha Nazista e ameaça toda a vida na Terra. Enviando sete discípulos ao redor do globo, mobiliza todos os heróis da Era de Ouro. Quando em Berlin para enfrentar um dos discípulos, o Sr. Incrível testemunha a aparente morte do Mister América, que agia como oficial nazista disfarçado. Nas batalhas contra Stalker, o Átomo Al Pratt descobre que a radiação que recebeu de Cyclotron anos antes o fez super-forte. Dr. Oculto sacrifica sua alma para deter a entidade Stalker. Para poupar a vida de Oculto, Rose Psychic, sua irmã, funde sua alma com ele. * 12 abril de 1945: O presidente americano Franklyn Delano Roosevelt morre de hemorragia cerebral quando posando para uma foto. Seu vice, Harry Truman, eleito presidente. * 30 de abril: Morre Adolf Hitler. * 6 agosto: Bomba atômica Little Boy detonada sobre Hiroshima. O vilão japonês Kung morre na explosão. * 9 agosto: Bomba atômica Fat Man detonada sobre Nagasaki. * 15 agosto: Termina a Segunda Guerra Mundial 1946 * O Caçador (Paul Kirk) é morto durante um safári na África; seu corpo é mantido sob estado criogênico nas próximas décadas pela organização conspiratória chamada Conselho. * Ted Knight surta como resultado de seu envolvimento com a produção da bomba atômica e sua subsequente devastação de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. 1947 * Dinah Laurel Lance se torna a primeira Canário Negro. * The Flash Jay Garrick casa-se com Joan; enfrentou o Sombrio , o Pensador e o Violinista na noite de núpcias... e depois dormiu. * Uma "arma silicóide" experimental do Sandman acidentalmente explode e transforma Sandy Hawkins num monstro de silício. Como resultado, Sandman o põe em animação suspensa por décadas, até um dia achar a cura. * O filho de Ted Grant é sequestrado pelo Vespa Dourada. enfrentam o Homem Nebulosa.]] 1948 *Sete Soldados da Vitória originais são traídos pelo membro O Aranha e são dispersos através do tempo e espaço ao combater Nebula Man. Wing, parceiro do Vingador Escarlate, morre detendo o Nebula Man. Billy Gunn, companheiro do Vigilante, morre nas mãos do Aranha. *Diana Trevor, da Força Aérea Americana, acaba saltando de pára-quedas em Themyscira após um raio atingir sua aeronave. Ela encontra as lendárias amazonas lutando contra Cotus, um dos monstros que haviam fugido pelo Portal do Destino; ela mata Cotus, mas ao custo de sua própria vida. As amazonas erigem um monumento a ela na Sala dos Heróis, e futuramente Hipólita, a rainha das amazonas iria batizar sua filha com o nome desta aviadora. *Max Mercúrio é lançado a frente no tempo, sem saber que foi pai de uma filha. 1949 * O Flash enfrenta Rival. 1950 * Hipólita retorna ao presente após ter gasto 8 anos como Mulher Maravilha ao lado da SJA. 1951 *4 de janeiro: Nasce Maxwell Lord IV. *Devido a pressões do governo para expor suas identidades publicamente, acaba a Sociedade da Justiça. *O Aranha é morto pelo Sombrio. 1953 * Capitão Cometa * O Homem-Robô I fica preso por décadas após uma mina desmoronar encima dele. * Dinah Drake (Canário Negro) e Larry Lance se casam. 1956 * O Violinista põe Jay Garrick e toda Keystone City sob animação suspensa em outra dimensão. 1957 * Com a criação da Comunidade Económica Europeia, os países membros também estabelecer o Domo, uma organização policial supra-nacional. O principal operativo, Doutor Névoa, mais tarde organiza os Guardiões Globais. * Max Mercúrio reaparece e começa a operar como Blue Streak. Era de Prata 56 anos atrás *Jor-El envia seu único filho numa espaço-nave. Krypton explode. 1963 * Savitar torna-se o novo avatar da Speed Force; Max Mercúrio e Johnny Quick o enfrentam, e como resultado, Max e Savitar são lançados no futuro. 1968 *Nathaniel Adam adentra o campo quântico quando submetido a um teste nuclear. Ele emergirá no presente como o Capitão Átomo. 48 anos atrás * Nasce Alec Holland em Stanford, Connecticut. 1974 * O Capuz Invisível é assassinado pelo Névoa e o Sombrio. 40 anos atrás * Nasce Abigail Arcane nos Balcãs. 35 anos atrás *Um cientista, Dr. Saul Erdel, teleporta acidentalmente J'onn J'onzz, o último marciano vivo, à terra. Ele age secretamente por anos através de identidades falsas, protegendo a humanidade. *A nave espacial de Kal-El a Terra em Smallville. Jonathan e Martha Kent encontram-o. Adotam-no e nomeiam-no Clark Kent. *Nasce Orin para Rainha Atlanna em Atlantis. Sua linhagem permite que ele se comunique com animais marinhos. ]] ]] *Nasce Bruce Wayne para Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. 31 anos atrás * Dinah Drake, a Canário Negro I, dá a luz a Dinah Laurel Lance. 30 anos atrás *J'onn J'onnz adota a identidade de Bronze Wraith e enfrenta o crime ao lado da Justice Experience. *John Zatara conhece Sindella da raça Homo Magi na Turquia. Eles mudam para os Estados Unidos. *Alec Holland conhece Linda Olsen Ridge quando estudando botânica. Companheiros de classe incluem Pamela Isley, Jason Woodrue e Phil Sylvian (respectivamente, a futura Hera Venenosa, o criador da Orquídea Negra, e o Homem Florônico). Alec e Linda se casam logo após a formatura. 29 anos atrás *A rainha Hipólita das Amazonas anseia por ter uma filha e a molda na argila. Os deuses concede-lhe o desejo dando vida a Diana. *Zatanna nasce para Zatara e Sindella. 28 anos atrás *Sindella finge sua morte em um acidente de carro para poupar Zatanna de ser capturada pelos Homo Magi. 25 anos atrás * Todos os membros da Justice Experience, com exceção de Bronze Wraith, são mortos por Doutor Trap. * Um assassino (Joe Chill) mata Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. Bruce jura lutar contra o crime. 24 anos atrás *Oliver Queen sofre um naufrágio e sobrevive numa ilha por aprender a usar arco e flecha. Ele se torna o Arqueiro Verde. 21 anos atrás * A nação Africana de M'Changa alcança independência, liderada pelo reverendo Richard Jiwe, que é eleito Presidente. No dia após as eleições, seu meio-irmão, o general Mustapha Maksai, encena um golpe que assassina Jiwe. A filha de Jiwe desaparece e é dado como morta. Na verdade, ela sobrevive e leva o nome Mari McCabe. 20 anos atrás * Alec e Linda são contratados pelo governo americano para criar uma fórmula biorestauradora a fim de restaurar desertos; O casal se muda para um laboratório em Houma, Louisiana para trabalhar na fórmula, sob a proteção do tenente Matthew Cable. O Conclave, organização criminosa, explode o laboratório. Durante a explosão, o corpo de Alec Holland cai no pântano, onde o Monstro do Pântano é formado a partir da vegetação local e os restos mortais do cientista. 17 anos atrás , passou muitos anos da vida treinando para atingir o ápice da perfeição humana, física e mental.]] *Bruce Wayne começa seu treinamento pelo mundo. *Diana é a única criança em Themyscira. Surge Donna Troy que é morta e renasce entre os homens. * Metamorfo. * Patrulha do Destino * Homem Animal * Sargento Steel * Sea Devils * * Um faroleiro americano acha o principe exilado de Atlantis na praia (Arthur Curry) 16 a 14 anos atrás * Clark Kent começa a errar pelo mundo, usando seus poderes em segredo a fim de ajudar pessoas. inspira uma nova era heróica.]] Era moderna dos heróis Começou com o surgimento de Superman. 12 anos atrás * Clark Kent emerge como o Superman, inspirando muitos a se tornarem heróis, quebrando o obscurantismo do mundo heróico desde a dissolução da SJA. *Bruce Wayne começa sua carreira como o Batman na cidade de Gotham. Selina Kyle é inspirada por Batman para transformar-se na Mulher Gato. O Coringa aparece dentro das semanas. *Pós-Crise Infinita somente: Diana, princesa das Amazonas, chega na América, onde adota a identidade trajada de Mulher Maravilha. *O cientista Barry Allen da polícia da cidade de Central City é abatido pelo relâmpago (realmente, uma manifestação da speed force ou " força de velocidade") e pelos produtos químicos, transformando-se no segundo The Flash. *Um membro morrendo da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Abin Sur de Ungara, escolhe o piloto Hal Jordan para sucedê-lo. *O marciano J'onn J'onzz revela sua existência ao público e torna-se conhecido como o Caçador de Marte (Ajax) *Dinah Laurel Lance, filha da Canário Negro original começa carreira como Canário Negro II. *Canário Negro, o Flash, Lanterna Verde, Caçador de Marte e Aquaman se unem e formam a Liga da Justiça. (nota: Pós-Crise Infinita: Mulher Maravilha, Superman e Batman também inclusos.) * Dan Garret torna-se o primeiro Besouro Azul. * Dr. Arthur Light mata seu companheiro Jacob Finley e rouba seu traje, tornando-se o Doutor Luz. * Amos Fortune enfrenta a Liga pela primeira vez. * The Flash (Barry Allen), ao realizar um número circense para uma escola acaba indo parar numa outra dimensão, onde ele encontra Keystone City, cidade de The Flash (Jay Garrick). A cidade, junto com seu protetor, havia sido transportada e posta em animação suspensa por Violinista, Sombrio e Pensador I. * A Sociedade da justiça é reativada. * Felix Fausto desafia a Liga pela primeira vez. * ]]Os appelaxianos retornam a Terra, desta vez com uma invasão em massa. Eles colocam os meta-humanos da Terra em campos de concentração. A Liga da Justiça liberta os meta-humanos, e juntos, conseguem repelir a invasão. * Arqueiro Verde junta-se a Liga. * O Átomo junta-se a Liga. * Zatanna começa carreira. * Aqualad * Patrulha do Destino "morre" *Surge Duas Caras * Exterminador * Bruce Gordon liberta Eclipso. * Etrigan ressurge. * Doutor Destino usa o Materiptikon pela primeira vez. 11 anos atrás * Dick Grayson se torna Robin *Wally West se torna o Kid Flash *Donna Troy inspirada na Mulher Maravilha se torna a Moça Maravilha. *Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash e Moça Maravilha se juntam e formam os Jovens Titãs. Seu primeiro caso foi libertar os membros da Liga da Justiça, que estavam sendo controlados pelo Antítese. *Tormenta Mental. * Sociedade da Justiça e Liga da Justiça se encontram pela primeira vez. Eles enfrentam os Campeões do Crime. * Zazzala, a Abelha-Rainha, chega do planeta Korll. * O Chave logra a LJA a dissolver-se. * A Liga oferece condição de membro a Metamorfo, mas este recusa. * Gangue Royal Flush * Ao enfrentar o ser artificial Shaggy Man, a Liga cria uma duplicata dele e deixa os dois lutando indefinidamente. * Barry Allen casa com Iris West. *Barbara Gordon se torna a Batgirl *Pré-Crise Infinita somente: Batman entra para a Liga da Justiça após o grupo enfrentar o Gorila Grodd. *O jovem Robby Reed descobre o Disque H quando cai acidentalmente numa caverna em sua cidade de Littleville. *Batman tem um filho com Thalia Al'Ghul, Damian Wayne *Agamemno chega a Terra. Primeira Liga da Injustiça formada. Sete Soldados da Vitória II formados. *Andróide Tornado Vermelho II criado por T.O. Morrow. *Aquarius enfrenta a Liga e Sociedade da Justiça; Larry Lance, marido de Canário Negro I, é morto pelo vilão; Canário é afetada pela radiação, desenvolvendo câncer que a mataria anos depois. *O Coringa logra Snapper Carr a revelar a localização do Santuário Secreto da Liga; Snapper resigna de sua posição de membro honorário em vergonha. *Superman encontra Lex Luthor pela primeira vez. Logo ele atrai a inimizade do bandido de colarinho branco. 10 anos atrás * A despeito das objeções de Arqueiro Verde, a Liga constrói um satélite a 22.300 milhas acima da Terra. *O mundo dos Campeões de Angor é arrasado por uma guerra nuclear. *Orion e Magtron vem à Terra. *A Liga enfrenta o Destruidor Estelar. *Os Sete Soldados da Vitória originais são resgatados de diferentes épocas por membros da LJA e SJA. O Tornado Vermelho andróide "sacrifica-se" para deter um antigo inimigo dos Sete Soldados, o Mão de Ferro. *Homem Elástico junta-se a Liga. *Tornado Vermelho é descoberto vivo; adota a identidade de John Smith. * Senhor Milagre casa-se com Grande Barda. * John Stewart torna-se um Lanterna Verde. * O Libra organiza a primeira Gangue da Injustiça. * Sand, sidekick do Sandman, é descoberto ter se tornado um monstro de silício num acidente; o herói manteve seu protegido sedado por anos. * Kara Zor-L, vinda de Krypton da dimensão da Terra 2 se torna a Poderosa. Ela e Sideral integram a Sociedade da Justiça. 9 Anos atrás * Os Caçadores Cósmicos armam para Hal Jordan ser culpado pela destruição dum planeta. * O filho de Aquaman é morto pelo Arraia Negra. * Caçador (Paul Kirk) ressuscitado. * Criada a Unidade de Crimes Especiais de Metrópolis, sob liderança da Capitã Maggie Sawyer e o inspetor Dan Turpin. 8 anos atrás * Zatanna reencontra sua mãe Sindella; eventos causam Sindella a cometer sucidio. * A Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões ataca e trocam de corpos com a Liga da Justiça; Zatanna reverte a transferência e apaga as memórias dos vilões. * Iris West, esposa do Flash, é aparentemente morta por Professor Zoom. * Doutor Luz invade o satélite da Liga e estupra Sue Dibny, esposa do Homem Elástico. Por votação da Liga, Zatanna apaga as memórias de Luz. Membros da Liga enfrentam discussões sobre a ética de tal coisa, e apara evitar a dissolução do grupo, Zatanna apaga o evento da mente de todos eles. * Num encontro da LJA e SJA em seu satélite, o primeiro Senhor Incrível é morto pelo Rei dos Espíritos, que estava possuindo The Flash Jay Garrick. * O Dr. Teng, trabalhando para Lex Luthor, cria o Bizarro, clone imperfeito de Superman. * Superman encontra o Povo da Eternidade pela primeira vez. * Superman, a Liga da Justiça e a Sociedade da Justiça são transportados até a dimensão de Nova Gênese e Apokolips, onde enfrentam Darkseid. * Ravena ajuda a criar os Novos Titãs: Ravena, Estelar, Cyborg, Robin, Moça Maravilha e Kid Flash. * Vixen começa carreira. * Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões reorganizada por Ultra-Humanóide, agora no corpo de um gorila branco. * Omega Men se formam. * 7 anos atrás * Batman sai da Liga e forma os Renegados. * Átomo divorcia-se de Jean Loring. .]] * Corporação Infinito. * Homem Florônico trama um plano de destruição da humanidade através das plantas e é detido pelo Monstro do Pântano; a Liga acha o vilão e o encarcera no Asilo Arkham. * Demônio Azul. 6 anos atrás *Aquaman debanda a Liga da Justiça. O grupo reforma-se com Aquaman, Zatanna, Caçador de Marte, Homem Elástico e os novatos: Vibro, Gládio, Cigana e Vixen. O novo QG passa a ser em Detroit. *Hal Jordan abandona a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. *Donna Troy casa-se com Terry Long. *Dick Grayson com 18 anos é despedido por Batman. Jason Todd, com 14 anos se torna o segundo Robin. Dick vira Asa Noturna. *Trigon transforma vários heróis em pedra e confronta os Titãs, transformando Ravena em um ser demoníaco. *Aquaman reencontra sua esposa Mera, há muito desaparecida. *John Constantine começa a ajudar Monstro do Pântano em sua jornada de auto-descoberta. * O mago Shazam em Fawcett City concede ao adolescente Billy Batson o poder de Shazam, e este se torna o Capitão Marvel. *Capitão Marvel e Superman enfrentam Sabbac II (Superman/Shazam - the First Thunder) *Crise nas Infinitas Terras. O Anti-Monitor começa a destruir universo após universo. Alexander Luthor Jr. enviado por seu pai a partir da Terra 3. The Flash (Barry Allen) morre enfrentando o Anti-Monitor. Wally West se torna o segundo Flash. .]] * * * * * Despero exposto à Chama de Py'tar, aumentando vastamente seus poderes. * Sociedade da Justiça condenada ao Limbo do Ragnarok onde cada batalha se repete. * Batgirl é aleijada pelo Coringa. (Batman: The Killing Joke) * Góticos Americanos: O Monstro do Pântano enfrenta os cultistas sul-americanos conhecidos como Brujeria. Eles usam um ritual somente possível de ser executado num ambiente caótico como o que foi proporcionado pela recente Crise. O ritual libera a Criatura das Sombras, puramente o Mal personificado, nos terrenos do Além. No Além, Monstro do Pântano, morre.]]Desafiador, Sr. Destino, Espectro e Vingador Fantasma tentam retardar o avanço da criatura, sem sucesso, ao mesmo tempo que na Terra John Constantine, Barão Winters, Zatanna, Zatara, Sargon. e Mento dão assistência. Com ondas de retroalimentação mística, Zatara e Sargon acabam perecendo e Mento fica insano. O Mal acaba por se mesclar ao Bem, alterando para sempre o fluxo da magia na existência. (Swamp Thing v2 #47 a 50) * O Inferno é lançado em desordem com a invasão da Criatura das Sombras. Como forma de mantê-lo unido, Lúcifer aceita dividir seu reinado com Beelzebub e Belial (pai de Etrigan), formando um triunvirato. * Superman é confundido pela Legião dos Super-Heróis com Superboy; o herói acaba indo parar no Mundo Compacto, que ele descobre ser uma duplicata de nosso mundo, criada pelo Senhor do Tempo com o objetivo de lograr a Legião. O Senhor do Tempo criou uma máquina que permitia proteger o Mundo Compacto da antimatéria resultante da Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Ele chantageou Superboy a destruir Superman (coisa que ele poderia ter feito facilmente). Superboy, no entanto, apenas fingia que usava força total contra Superman: ele esperava que o Homem de Aço o derrotasse. Superman percebeu o plano, o que deu tempo a Legião de chegar e levar Superboy para a missão de derrotar o Senhor do Tempo (Superman ficou de fora). Na aventura, a máquina que permitia proteger o Mundo Compacto da antimatéria foi destruída, e Superboy morreu mantendo aquele universo coeso. * Algum tempo depois, a versão de Luthor no Mundo Compacto, investigando o laboratório escondido de Superboy, descobre o Zone-a-Phone, que permitia conversar com internos da Zona Fantasma, e ingenuamente liberta 3 criminosos kryptonianos da Zona. O trio devasta toda a Terra do Mundo Compacto, e somente Luthor e um punhado de outros sobrevivem em Smallville devido a um campo de força criado por ele. * Químio, previamente destruído durante a Crise, se reforma na Baía de Metropolis, onde é derrotado por Superman e os Homens Metálicos. * Neste ano Superman encontra pela primeira vez Metallo, Mxyzptlk e Brainiac (este sob a identidade do psionico Milton Moses Fine) * Nathaniel Christopher Adam emerge do campo quantico e se torna o Capitão Átomo. 5 anos atrás * Pré-Crise Infinita somente: Diana, princesa das Amazonas, chega na América, onde adota a identidade trajada de Mulher Maravilha. * Lendas. Rudy Jones torna-se o Parasita. Liga da Justiça dissolvida após as mortes de Vibro e Gládio. Esquadrão Suicida formado para enfrentar Enxofre. Morre Arrasa-Quarteirão I. * Liga da Justiça é reativada, e passa a ser financiada pelo empresário Maxwell Lord. * Kent Nelson, desgastado por tantos combates contra o Caos, seleciona Eric Strauss como sucessor de Senhor Destino. * Os Campeões de Angor chegam à Terra, onde tentam acabar com as armas nucleares. Wandjina morre impedindo o derretimento de um reator nuclear na Rússia. *Injustiça Ilimitada formada como resposta à Corporação Infinito. * A Liga da Justiça torna-se a Liga da Justiça Internacional. Os Guardiões Globais deixam de receber fundos da ONU. * Flama Verde e Dama de Gelo, ex-membros dos Guardiões Globais, entram para a Liga e alteram seus codinomes para Fogo e Gelo. * Milênio * Katar Hol and Shayera vindos de Thanagar se tornam o Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião. * Canário Negro II é sequestrada e torturada por um traficante em Seattle, e devido as injúrias em suas cordas vocais, perde seu grito sônico. * *Jason Todd (Robin) é morto pelo Coringa. * |left]]Superman conhece Matriz, a Supermoça, que veio da dimensão conhecida como Mundo Compacto. *Na dimensão do Mundo Compacto, Superman executa 3 Kryptonianos vindos da Zona Fantasma. Ele leva Matriz, que tinha sido revertida a uma criatura de protoplasma pelos ferimentos, para ser cuidada por seus pais em Smallville. *Invasão!: 9 raças alienígenas tentam conquistar a Terra. Ainda sentindo-se culpado pela morte dos 3 kryptonianos, Superman resolve se auto-exilar no espaço. Os Dominadores explodem uma bomba genética que põe vários meta-humanos em coma, altera os poderes de outros tantos, mas libera o potencial meta-genético de diversos humanos, que adquirem superpoderes, incluindo Maxwell Lord, Maxi-Man e Praxis. *A Liga Internacional se separa nas Ligas América e Europa. A embaixada da Liga da Justiça Europa passa a ser sediada em Paris, França. *Formada a L.E.G.I.Ã.O.. * Auto-exilado no espaço, Superman destrona Mongul do Mundo Bélico, e ganha o artefato Erradicador do Clérigo. Enquanto isso, Matriz está assumindo a forma de Clark Kent, e evitando que sintam sua falta; porém, ela tém uma tremenda crise de identidade, acreditando de fato ser Clark Kent/Superman. * Superman retorna à Terra, em tempo de parar Tumulto, um robô enviado por Desaad para causar destruição. Superman descobre Matriz assumindo sua forma, a confronta, e ela, sentindo-se confusa, foge para o espaço. 4 anos atrás *Sob influencia do Erradicador, Superman se torna o Homem de Krypton, adotando vestes kryptonianas e sendo mais frio que de costume. Ele se liberta da influencia com a ajuda de seus pais. * Sr. Milagre é substituído por um andróide; o original entra numa turnê intergalática com Lorde Mangá Khan. *Liga da Justiça Antártida *Extremistas *Despero retorna e destrói o Sr. Milagre andróide, fazendo com que a Liga o acreditasse morto. *Gladiador Dourado sai da Liga e forma o Conglomerado. *Orion e Magtron juntam-se à Liga. * Tim Drake, 13 anos se torna o 3° Robin * General Glória volta à ativa após décadas. * Armageddon 2001 * Guerra dos Deuses * Superman revela sua identidade para Lois Lane. *Lex Luthor, morrendo de cancer, simula sua morte, faz um clone de si mesmo e retorna como seu filho. * Pânico nos Céus: No espaço, Brainiac assume o controle do Mundo Bélico e forma uma aliança com Matriz, Máxima e Draaga; ele planeja destruir Superman e conquistar a Terra. Superman reúne praticamente cada herói da Terra e invade o Mundo Bélico; Matriz, Máxima e Draaga passam para o lado dos mocinhos, com Draaga morrendo ao destruir um dispositivo de antimatéria. Brainiac, perdendo controle do Mundo Bélico, aparentemente têm suas funções mentais aniquiladas por Máxima. 3 anos atrás *O monstro Apocalypse liberta-se dum cativeiro de milhares de anos; derrota toda a Liga da Justiça e "mata" Superman. e Superman.]] *Surgem Superciborgue, Aço, Superboy (Kon-El) e Erradicador. *Coast City é destruida por Mongul e Superciborgue. Hal Jordan, o Lanterna Verde, está fora da Terra e chega tarde demais. *Batman é aleijado por Bane e substituído por Jean Paul Valley. Gotham City se torna caótica. *Erradicador consegue trazer Superman de volta a vida. * A entidade Parallax toma o corpo de Hal Jordan. Hal destrói a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes e a Bateria no planeta Oa. Assassina os Guardiões do Universo. (exceto Ganthet) Ganthet entrega o último anel a Kyle Rayner que se torna o último Lanterna Verde. * Superman descobre o que parece ser seu cadáver em seu túmulo, o que o faz louco atrás de respostas, indo desesperadamente atrás de todos os vilões que poderiam ser responsáveis, como Darkseid; no fim, é revelado que Brainiac, que não esteve realmente em coma, criou a ilusão do cadáver; ele confronta Superman em Metrópolis. O herói, apelando para a mente esquecida de Milton Moses Fine, de quem Brainiac assumiu e modificou o corpo, consegue fazê-lo reaver sua própria vontade, suprimindo o controle de Brainiac, embora Milton seja incapaz de enxergar o que o vilão modificou em seu corpo. Milton/Brainiac é entregue às autoridades. *Iris Allen retorna do futuro com Bart Allen (Impulso) *Geo Força e os Renegados são acusados de matarem a Rainha de Markovia. * Crise dos clones do Projeto Cadmus, e Destruição de Metropólis; Luthor entra num estado semi-vegetativo. Metrópolis reconstruída por Superman, Zatanna e outros heróis. *Parallax tenta destruir o Universo em Zero Hora. ]] *Os Novos Titãs são recriados por Átomo (Ray Palmer), Argenta, Joto, Risco e Prisma. * Kenny Braverman (Conduíte) descobre a identidade secreta de Superman e o começa uma campanha para destruir Kent, seus pais e todos que ele ama, antes de morrer por envenenamento de kryptonita. 2 anos atrás *Arqueiro Verde é morto e Connor Hawke, seu filho, recebe o manto. *A nova Liga da Justiça e Sociedade da Justiça da América são formadas. *Superboy (Kon-El), Robin (Tim Drake), e Impulso formam a Justiça Jovem. *Titãs reformados. * Oliver Queen é ressuscitado e retorna a ser o Arqueiro Verde. * Noite Final: Hal Jordan se sacrifica para reiniciar o Sol da Terra. *Bruce Wayne retorna a ação e Jean Paul Valley se torna Azrael. Um terremoto atinge Gotham e se torna Terra de Ninguém. .]] * Vingança do Submundo: Neron concede melhorias nos poderes de vários vilões em troca de suas almas. Luthor recupera sua saúde após um trato com Neron. * como Presidente dos Estados Unidos.|left]]Lex Luthor é eleito Presidente dos EUA e ajuda a reconstruir Gotham City. * Gênese: a Godwave retorna de novo, eliminando os poderes dos heróis terrestres. * Mundos em Guerra: Os planetas Almerac e Warworld são destruídos. Imperiex tenta aniquilar o Universo. 1 ano atrás *A Supergirl original chega a Terra. *Superboy Primordial de uma terra paralela destruída traz Jason Todd de volta a vida. *Donna Troy é morta por Brainiac *Crise de Identidade: Sue Dibny é assassinada por Jean Loring. *Matança de Jack Drake (pai do Robin), e de capitão Bumerangue simultaneamente. *Hal Jordan livre de Parallax que é aprisionado na Bateria dos Lanternas. A Tropa e os Guardiões do Universo são restaurados. *Maxwell Lord mata Besouro Azul. *Mulher Maravilha mata Maxwell Lord. Crise entre Superman e Mulher Maravilha. *Pirata Psíquico revela a existencia e destruição do Multiverso a Poderosa *Brainiac, Superboy e Indigo / Brainiac 8 ataca os Titãs e Renegados. |329x329px]] Crise Infinita * *Dia de Vingança: O Espectro mata/humilha/priva de poderes a diversos magos e usuários de magia. Ele mata o mago Shazam. Espectro só é parado após destruir Nabu. *Wally West e Bart Allen desaparecem na força de aceleração. *Superboy Primordial tenta restaurar seu Universo e revela a Poderosa a sua verdadeira identidade. *Guerra entre Rann e Thanagar. Jade é morta e dá seu poder a Kyle Rayner, que se torna Ion. *Superboy Primordial mata Superboy (Kon-El) e depois é preso num mini-sol vermelho pelos Lanternas Verdes e Superman. Superman da Terra 2 morre. *Billy Batson se torna o novo mago Shazam. Freddy Freeman (Capitão Marvel Júnior) se torna o novo Capitão Marvel. *Gladiador Dourado, Supernova, e Rip Hunter descobrem o retorno do Multiverso. *Após o termino da Crise, Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha se ocultam por um ano. *52 OBS: Desde 3 anos atrás quando Coast City foi destruída e 1 milhão de pessoas morreram o Universo DC vive uma Crise sem precedentes. Muitos heróis morreram, alguns tomaram atitudes drásticas (Mulher Maravilha matou Maxwell Lord, Mary Marvel foi seduzida pelo lado negro) e Superman se viu impotente em várias situações. Nos últimos meses estourou a Terceira Guerra Mundial.... e as revelações de que existem Terras paralelas complicaram tudo.... Agora *Bart Allen e Wally retornam. Bart é morto. Robin III é adotado por Batman. *Tropa Sinestro ameaçam a paz. e a Bateria Central de Poder em Qward]] *Parallax pega Kyle Rayner como hospedeiro. *Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha retornam após vários meses de reclusão. *Barry Allen resurge durante a Crise Final *Batman morre durante a Crise Final com o raio Omega de Darkseid *Dick Grayson assume o manto de Batman *Damian Wayne assume o manto de Robin *Surge a Noite Mais Densa e a Tropa dos Lanternas Negros *A "noite mais densa" acaba. *Começa o "dia mais claro". *12 heróis e vilões voltam a vida: Caçador de Marte; Jade ;Capitão Bumerangue (George "Digger" Harkness); Maxwell Lord; Aquaman (Arthur Curry); O primeiro Nuclear (Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond); Gavião Negro ; Mulher-Gavião; Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thwane; O primeiro Rapina (Hank Hall ); Boston Brande; Osíris *Parallax (Entidade do medo) e Íon (entidade da força de vontade) foram aprisionados no planeta Ryut por um ser poderoso e misterioso. Futuro futuro próximo *Tim Hunter se tornará o mais poderoso mago do Universo DC. Séc. XXIII * Gladiador Dourado Séc. XXV * Professor Zoom Séc. XXX * Legião dos Super-Heróis e diversos membros da Legião dos Super-Heróis voando (alguns com o próprio poder, outros com anel de voô). ]] Ano 11,960 * Xotar, o Mestre das Armas Século 64 * Abra Kadabra, um mágico de palco frustrado com a falta de interesse em seu ofício pela sociedade do futuro, retorna ao passado, onde usa seus truques de ciência avançada para tornar-se um criminoso, levando-o a confrontar-se várias vezes com The Flash (Barry Allen). Século 853 * Personagens de DC Um Milhão: Legião da Justiça Alfa, Homem-Hora andróide Fim dos Tempos *Destino fecha seu livro e morre. Tim Hunter e Mister E encontram Morte, que fecha o universo depois de envia-los de volta a seu tempo. *Superman e Tempus deixam Apocalypse no fim dos tempos, onde a entropia o desintegra. Porém, Brainiac viaja para o fim dos tempos também e resgata Apocalipse, transferindo sua consciência para seu corpo. Category:Cronologias Category:Pós-Crise